Do You Understand?
by DesElise893
Summary: Team Arrow deals with the aftermath of Slade's attack which also means that Felicity and Oliver must organize their feelings. Starling City, however, still isn't safe. The team must face new enemies. It is rated M for later chapters. This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it and please leave a review.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: So this is my first FanFic, so please don't abandon me now. This is an updated version thanks to my Beta for editing it. Please welcome Dannylionthe1st ! :D**

* * *

Oliver walked down the stairs into the foundry. Everything that made the Arrow was now done. Slade's attack on the city left only rubble in its wake, and he knew that a new start had to be made.

"You know, I'm going to have to get you a new salmon ladder for our next Arrow cave," Felicity commented, making her way down the stairs after him. She could see that what she said put a slight smile on his face.

"That would be nice, Felicity," he replied, continuing into the dark room that used to be his lair. He moved over to the middle of the room and brushed away the glass and dust that now settled on top of the medical table. "I believe that we retrieved anything that's useful. If you just grab what you can use, and then we can leave."

He bent over and picked up an arrow that was broken in the middle of the shaft. He couldn't help but see that everything that he ever had was broken, just like this arrow. He no longer had his family's company, his money, and he even lost his family. The only thing that had persisted through this war were the people that worked with him to keep Starling City safe.

"Oliver," she came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I believe that we will be able to fix this city."

He slid his hand over hers and whispered, "I hope you're right."

* * *

The two of them didn't spend much time in the foundry. Instead they headed to where their new base was to be set up. Since he already had his second hideout, Oliver decided that it was the best place to start again.

When they arrived, Diggle was there setting up the new equipment that Oliver had purchased. Felicity had already made her position on placing the training equipment in front of her computers. She babbled about how she liked when their shirts were off and they were all sweaty and hitting each other.

Diggle looked up as they walked in and questioned them, "Did you guys find anything useful this time?"

"Not really, I tried to get as much hardware from my computers, but there wasn't anything that will help us here," Felicity answered, placing a small bag of computer part on her desk. She began separating the pieces in different piles, but neither Diggle nor Oliver dared to ask her what she was doing.

"So Digg, has there been anything on the news that will get the Arrow back out on the streets?" Oliver asked, moving over to the muted television that was tuned into the Channel 52 News. Bethany Snow was going through the nightly headlines, but as far as Oliver could see, there wasn't anything that could use the Arrow's help.

"Nah man, they just keep going through the riot footage and talking about the candidates to take over Blood's position as Mayor."

"What about you, Felicity, is there anything coming across the police wire?"

"There've really only been petty crimes since the riot. It looks like even the hardened criminals are too scared to leave their homes," she claimed. She looked over her shoulder to see Oliver's chest bounce in a silent laugh.

He walked over to her and placed his hand at her shoulders and stated, "Well I guess we'll turn in early, would you like me to take you home, Felicity?"

"Please, I would love for you to come to my apartment. Ah! I mean for you to take me home to my apartment. Not that I would care if you wanted to stay…at my apartment. I always enjoy your company. And now I need to stop talking," she babbled on with a blush making its way to her cheeks.

He gave her the grin that always managed to find its way to his face when she went on a ramble. He then turned to the other man and asked, "Digg, do you need any help before I take her home?"

"No sir, I'm just finishing up with these and then I plan on seeing Lyla. She has an ultrasound first thing in the morning."

Oliver and Felicity could see the glow of happiness that Diggle now had after hearing about his unborn child. In their opinion, it was the best thing that could happen in their group since Oliver had come back from the dead.

"Alright Digg, I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver shouted as he made his way to the exit. Felicity followed after him once she said goodbye. They got into his Mercedes, the only vehicle Oliver had after most of his other belongings were sold my Isobel.

They drove to Felicity's apartment in silence. Ever since their moment at the Queen mansion there was always a silence that hung over them. Their talk on Lian Yu hadn't settled the matter and they both knew it, but neither one of them offered to start conversation about it again. When they arrived Oliver parked a block away and insisted that he walk her up to her apartment, Felicity knew that this was the moment to bring it up. She needed to know the truth of his feelings.

At her door Felicity turned to Oliver and said, "Oliver, I think we need to talk about what happened back at the mansion. Would you like to come in?

He nodded and acceptance, then entered the small, one bedroom apartment.

"You can take a seat if you want, and would you like anything to drink? I have a decent bottle of red wine that I've been wanting to open."

"Sure Felicity," he replied before taking a seat on her light blue sofa. She returned quickly with two glasses and an unopened bottle of 2008 Mazzei Badiola. She poured them both a moderate amount and then sat back, just a foot away from him.

"Oliver, I've been thinking about that night. You know, at the mansion," she took a sip of her wine, "Anyways, it has been running through my mind since we got back from the island. Since I was little I could read computer codes, and they're difficult to understand, Oliver, but I've never had more trouble comprehending something than that moment when you told me you loved me." She took another drink of her wine, looking at Oliver in his silence as he placed his glass on the table. "I can't—I just can't tell if what you said to me was real. I made it fairly clear to you in the past how I feel, and I can't grasp what you said. If it was just a ruse to get to Slade then I believe that I have a right to know."

"You do have every right to know, Felicity," he noted, keeping eye contact with her.

She put her glass on the table next to his before standing up furiously and shouting, "You're not answering me! It's something as simple as a 'yes, Felicity I do love you' or—"

Oliver jumped up, bringing her face to his in a long awaited kiss. He could taste the raspberry of the wine on her lips, he thought was intoxicating. He could smell the lavender of her hair product, which made his stomach flutter. Her jaw was cupped in one hand, and the other at small of her back drawing her closer to him. It was the touch that they had both wanted for a long time.

When he pulled his lips away from hers he whispered, "Yes Felicity I do love you."


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Thank you everybody who has read and followed/faved my story. This story was just updated since my AWESOME new beta edited it. Please give a round of applause to Dannylionthe1st**

* * *

Oliver's hands went to her hips so he could pull her down to the couch with him. Their kisses were desperate now. She sat across his lap with her hands running through his short hair, while he pushed her pencil skirt up to expose her thighs and his nails scraping against her bare skin. He separated from the kiss and buried his face into her neck, placing kisses along her jaw and down to her collar bone.

"Oliver," she panted while tugging his hair to tell him to stop. "I don't think we should go any further. If we are going to do this, then it needs to be done right."

He brought his hand up to her chin, and brushed his thumb across her swollen lips. He gave her a quick peck and responded, "You're right. If we're going to be together then this relationship needs to start out correctly. Felicity Smoak, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would love to," she answered before giving him another gentle kiss. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Felicity."

Her right hand brushed his cheek when she begged, "Please don't leave tonight. I want you to stay here."

"I won't leave you, ever," he muttered.

She laid her head on his shoulder and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist. She could smell his very expensive cologne, which made her core eager for him even more. They stayed that way for a long time. Oliver would occasionally lift his head so he could place a kiss on her forehead, but otherwise they remained still in each other's arms.

After about an hour of this embrace, Oliver looked down at Felicity only to see that her eyes closed and hear breathing steadied. Realizing she was asleep, he decided take her into her bedroom. When he opened the door he couldn't find the light switch, however he did manage to shuffle his way over to the bed where he placed her. He removed her heels and placed them by the floor and put her glasses on the bedside table for safekeeping. Pulling the comforter out from under her, he gently covered her up.

He was about to leave the bedroom before he heard movement from the bed and Felicity's voice quietly say, "I thought you weren't going to leave me."

He turned back to her and went to the other side of the bed. Before climbing in he removed his shirt and shed his slacks and placed them on a chair in the corner of her dark bedroom. Some time while he was taking his clothes off Felicity did the same with her skirt, because when he slid in next to her he could feel the smooth skin of her thighs rub against him. Just that touch made his heart throb with lust. He wanted nothing more than to take Felicity, something he had been eager to do for a long time, but he respected her wishes and would do as a she asked by taking things slowly. In fact, he was glad she stopped him. He didn't want to ruin what they just began by immediately having sex with her. Even though he no longer had his large sum of money, he wanted to give her everything he possibly could. He wanted to give her his heart.

* * *

When he woke the next morning, Oliver was surprised to feel rested. He normally didn't sleep through the night, and when he did his dreams were always filled with terror. That night however, there were no dreams about hell he survived on the island. When he looked down at the woman nestled against his chest he realized why he felt so great, she made him feel safe.

"Oliver," Felicity mumbled in her sleep.

He couldn't help but looking down at her and laughing. He realized too late that the shaking of his chest could wake her up, which it did.

A groan escaped her as she stretched and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"I bet you didn't know that you talk in your sleep," he teased with a wide grin across his face. He brought her into a kiss that made him not want to get out of bed, and he would have asked if they could stay there if the ringing of his cellphone didn't interrupted them. He went over to the chair in the corner of the room where he left his clothes and pulled the cellphone from his pants and answered it, "Hello, this is Oliver Queen."

"Hey, it's Roy."

"What do you want, Roy?"

"You should go turn on the news."

Oliver did what he said and went out to the living room to switch on the TV. The anchorman was standing outside a shabby house reporting, "I'm currently standing in front of the house where just a few hours ago, an apparent occultist serial killer. It was made public that a man who reporters are now calling The Starling City Slayer supposedly kidnapped and violently killed three children. Their remains were found early this morning after a neighbor claimed to have heard a child's screams and decided to call the police. Unfortunately this man fled the scene of the crime before police arrived. The neighbors did not know his name, but described him as being in his mid-sixties, balding, and wearing horn-rimmed glassed. Police are asking that if you have any information regarding this gentleman that you call their hotline at 1-234-567-8901. This is Nicholas Daily, reporting for Channel 52, now back to you, Bethany."

He muted the TV before bringing his attention back to the young man on the other line, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Roy. Call Diggle and let him know, and I'll need you two to meet us at the lair."

"Sure, but who is us? Are you with Felicity? Wait you two aren't—," Oliver hung up the phone before Roy could finish his sentence.

"I really thought that we would get a break, you know, after saving the city for like the millionth time," Felicity commented from her bedroom door. Oliver hadn't realized that she walked in, and he was stunned at the way she looked. She wore the same blouse from the day before which was now wrinkled from being slept in, and white lace panties. The view he had was amazing, but his staring had made her realize in embarrassment how much bare skin she was showing. "I think I'll just go get ready," she said, pulling her shirt down more to try and cover her legs.

He laughed at her awkward movement, but decided to wait a few minutes before following her into the bedroom where his clothes were located, since he was only in his boxers. It also surprised him that Felicity had failed to mention his lack of clothes, something that she often commented on during his training with Diggle.

* * *

The two of them walked into the new lair about an hour later, finding Diggle and Roy sitting at Felicity's desk in a deep conversation about this new 'Slayer'. Oliver could see that they had already started the facial recognition software on Felicity's computer using the killer's DMV photo. This was something that she taught them to do when they moved in.

"Get up, get up," Felicity shooed at them when she saw the two of them. Reluctantly Roy got out of her chair and went to lean on the concrete wall to his right while she began hitting the keys in search for answers about this new killer.

"Have you two found any new information about this killing?" Oliver asked, looking at the two men.

Diggle chimed in with an answer, "The house was owned by a Stanley Dover, we pulled his drivers license photo off of the DMV database. Also an updated report claims that there were four murders, not three. They found the bodies of three girls and one boy. There was also one child found alive, also name Stanley Dover, who is currently in Starling General being observed. Poor kid."

"Good work, but it's too early and there isn't much that we can do about it until tonight. In the meantime, I have to go speak with Walter about Queen Consolidated. Felicity can you continue running a search for him? I would like to know if he has any know associates and what they might be up to."

"Yea," she murmured in response.

"Digg, since we don't have much we can do, I don't think we need you right now. Go with Lyla and I'll see you tonight," Oliver commanded as he went to an adjacent room where he changed into a clean suit. He had been staying there since Slade and Isabel took his home away from him. This place has a bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen, and a large room that was comprised of Felicity's computers and the training equipment with a small area devoted to medical supplies.

* * *

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Steele, but Mr. Queen is here to see you," the secretary announced to Walter through the half cracked door. He heard the muffled reply of Walter's invitation to send him in before the secretary looked at Oliver and said, "Mr. Steele is expecting you, you may go in now."

"Oliver, it's a pleasure to see you," the Brit said in a thick accent. He offered Oliver his hand, which he respectively shook before the older man motioned at one of the chairs in front of his wooden desk, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Walter," Oliver sat in the chair opposite his former stepfather before continuing, "So I'm sure you know why I'm here. Is there any news on a way to get my family's company back?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver, at this point we may need a miracle in order to control the majority of the shares right now. Currently we own thirty percent, another twenty is split between a few others, and the board is still holding the other fifty. Rumor is, they will be releasing another ten every week until all are sold. However, the money that you gave me and the money from my own person funds are depleting quickly."

"How much more do you think we'll be able to purchase? Ideally we want to get another twenty-five to be the majority shareholder and be in a safe spot. Even if we control another ten to fifteen we might be able to take control again."

"Right now the amount we can get is questionable. If the prices are what they are targeted to be, maybe ten. If they're lower we might even be able to get close to twenty. Though, any higher and we could only be looking at five percent. It's also important to remember the competition. If any others buy out the fifty before we do, then we will have to come up with another plan."

"Thank you again Walter, for all you've done for me and my family's company," Oliver said with gratitude. "I only have one request of you if we come out of this on top. Please become my Co-CEO."

"Oliver, I don't—."

"Please, Walter, you are now my only family here in Starling and one of the few people that I dare to trust anymore, this company will need you. And so far my track record with trying to run it are far beyond poor."

"How about I ponder over your offer if we are ever given the chance," he promised. "Now, unless there is anything else you need from me today, I believe we're through. I will let you know if I hear anything about the shares."

The two men stood and shook hands before Oliver said his goodbyes and left Starling National Bank.

* * *

**AN: Just so you know, the phone number IS NOT REAL! And Stanley Dover is a DC character. Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks everybody who has read so far, and I'm sorry that it has taken me a few weeks to get done. But I have to give a big thanks to my Beta, Dannylionthe1st, for helping me so much :D so I hope everybody likes this update!**

* * *

"Felicity," Oliver's voice bounced against the concrete walls of the lair. She heard him before she saw him. He came up behind her and grasped her shoulders before asking, "Do you have any information for me?"

"The news on him is still coming in slowly. He only had a home phone, which he didn't use that often. There were only a couple of reoccurring numbers that he called, one being his daughter. They did an interview with her at the hospital, and she can't believe the things her father had done. The other number belongs to one, Marie Sylvester. I'm still going through her emails, but so far there isn't much that can point out why she talks to this man so often. The only thing that looks useful on her is that she owns an apartment building in the Glades. It was outside the quake zone, but I do believe it sustained some damage from the device. On her Starling Commonwealth monthly statement it shows only five rent checks that are being deposited on a regular basis, so this building seems mostly empty."

"Even if it's empty, Dover wouldn't squat there until she's been completely checked out. And you're sure he doesn't talk to anybody else?"

"Just a Chinese restaurant and a pizza joint a few blocks away from his house."

"Can you check out the city planning for the apartment building? If he is planning on going there, then he will have to get past police cars since they'll sure to be keeping an eye on this woman. Maybe there is another way into the building?"

She tapped on her keys some before a screen appeared showing a ten block radius around the apartments. "The only thing I see are old subway lines that run underneath." She pointed at a thin line on the screen. "There might be tunnels down there that come up into the surrounding buildings, but the blueprints on the apartment building don't show where the entrance would be. It was probably bricked off when they built the apartments. Or there could be a service entrance in the alleys around there. Should we send Roy down there to look at things?"

"I don't want to send him down there alone. Can you find a place where we can enter unnoticed?"

"There's a closed off platform about two blocks south of the apartments."

Oliver kissed her on the head and muttered, "Great work," before turning and walking into his bedroom.

"Do you want me to call Roy?" she asked, following him. She stopped in the doorway and turned away once she saw he was getting undressed.

A chuckle escaped his throat before he said, "Felicity, I'm just changing. It's not like you haven't seen me in my boxers before."

He slid a pair of dark jeans on and walked up to her. He briefly pressed a kiss to her blushed cheek and moved past her. She watched as he pulled a maroon shirt on, covering his muscular back.

"You never answered me," she said, following him again. He grabbed his Arrow gear and placed them into a gym bag, as well as taking some of Roy's weapons and adding them to the arsenal.

"I'll call him, but I do need you to get me some cameras and motion sensors, so we can keep an eye on the place from here."

* * *

About twenty minutes later Oliver and Roy were using crowbars to pry wood planks from the entrance to the platform. Once they entered, Roy picked through the bag and had equipped a few knives and a mechanism that shot arrows from his wrist. Oliver quickly changed into his Arrow suit and strapped his quiver across his back.

They moved down the crumbling stairs and onto a twenty yard platform that overlooked a dead railway. Oliver walked over to the edge of the concrete, shining a flashlight in either direction and asked, "Which way, Felicity?"

_"To your right. You have to walk a while before you reach the tunnels under the apartment."_

They jumped from the platform and made their way through the dark passage.

_"The GPS has you about two-hundred feet from the location. I suggest looking for service tunnels off to the side. They can lead up to the surface."_

They found a crossroad not far from where Felicity said the apartments were. Oliver knocked his arrow as Roy placed sensors along the tunnel and a set of stair that led to the street above. They were placed at waist level, so they would only go off if a person passed them.

"I think these stairs go to the street in the alley behind the apartments, but I can't get a good look from here," Roy said as he peered through the metal bars. "I think they can be opened from the outside, but—," he shoved his shoulder against the bar, "—I can't get them to budge from here."

"If we go open them now then the cops might see. I think we should get into the building," Oliver said as he watched the young man struggle against the bars.

_"You can always go ask about renting an apartment."_

"Good idea, Felicity. Let's head back, Roy."

* * *

A bell chimed as Roy opened the lobby door. The building he just walked into was a dump, the linoleum on the floor was peeling up and caked with dirt, the mailboxes on the wall were hanging by a few screws, and the large woman behind the aged desk was wheezing as she puffed on a lit cigarette.

"What do you need?" she screeched, flicking ashes in a tray in front of her.

"Ah—," he scrunched his forehead, "I need to rent an apartment. Do you have any available?"

"Follow me." She hopped down from her stool and shuffled into a room labeled 'OFFICE'. "Sorry 'bout this place is a mess. Them police were here this morning looking for some killer. They completely tore the place up."

"Are you sure it wasn't bad before they got here?" he mumbled under his breath. When she asked him what he said he just looked at her like nothing happened.

_"Don't forget to place the cameras, Roy," _Oliver chimed in.

"Now I got a couple rooms available." She puffed on her cigarette. "Each apartment comes with its own bed, couch and TV. I charge be three hundred a month, which covers rent, gas, electricity, and water. I accept cash or check. If you miss rent, I lock your doors and sell your shit."

"Do you think I can look at any of them before I decide?" Roy asked. He could clearly see the woman was annoyed at his request but grabbed a few keys from her drawer and got up from her desk. As they exited the room Roy faked a stumbled which allowed him to place a camera next to the door.

_"Nice spot Roy, I can see the whole room," _Felicity said.

As they walked around the building Roy was able to put cameras all over the place. Felicity now had a view of each floor and stairwell, and even in the empty apartments that she showed him.

As they finished the tour Roy said, "Well, thank you for showing me the building. I guess I'll call if I decide to move in."

She grunted in response before he exited onto the bright, empty street. He walked the short distance to where Oliver had parked, and joined him in the car.

_"Are you two headed back to the lair?"_

"Since there isn't anything we can do here except sit, then I guess we can," Oliver responded.

_"Alrighty, see you in a bit."_

* * *

When Roy and Oliver got to the lair, they found John and Felicity eating some Big Belly Burger at her desk. They both continued to eat as Oliver returned his equipment to their rightful places. Roy, however, was more focused on getting something to eat.

"So Dig, how did the appointment go?" Roy asked before stuffing a fry into his mouth.

"It went well. We got to hear the heartbeat, but they still can't determine the gender. Lyla swears it's going to be a boy." A smile crossed his face.

"Is she still going to work for A.R.G.U.S while she's pregnant?" the young man asked, still munching on the food in his mouth.

"We haven't really talked about it. I just feel wrong asking her to stop working for them while I still go out every night with you all. But she did say Waller was putting her into a low risk position, which means I don't have to worry every time she leaves the apartment."

"I'm sure you two will figure something out," Felicity said as she reached over to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Enough with me, tell me what you all found."

* * *

It was half past ten when Felicity's voice chimed in over the comms to tell them that there was movement in the railway tunnel. Roy and Oliver were already out on patrol, so when they heard the news they jumped on their motorcycles and rode over to platform entrance that they had used earlier that day.

The only noise they heard as they moved down the tunnel were rats that moved away from them in the shadows. When they reached the site of the sensors, there wasn't any sign of the life that would have triggered them. They were about to head back to the surface when the creaking of the metal door to the surface rang across the concrete walls.

The two men crept into the darkness on either side of the stairway, waiting for whoever was making the noise.

_"The sensors just picked up movement from two people. Whoever is there isn't alone."_

Oliver knocked an arrow, ready for any attack that might come their way. He watched as the first person passed him. From watching the video feed in the lair he recognized the shuffling movements that belonged to Sylvester, but as the second person passed, he couldn't help but noticed the struggle the man was having. Oliver's eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to see the limp outline of a smaller body in the arms of, who he believed to be, Stanley Dover. Oliver silently watched for movement from the child, but couldn't manage to see well enough for a sign of life.

"Stanley, you told me that you would be able to manage this task," the woman wheezed. "The Master will be disappointed in your failure. The boy was supposed to be a vessel, and now we have to settle for this child."

"I did what I could. That little girl chewed through her gag and I had to slit her throat to stop the screaming. That damn nosy neighbor heard her. I couldn't stop that."

"He won't care about your excuses! We need to finish this."

Stanley nodded. Together they laid the child on the ground. There was just enough light coming in from the metal door that he could see the short blond hair of a little boy. A reflection of something shiny in Dover's hand caught Oliver's attention. Before Dover could bring the knife down on the boy, Oliver released an arrow which knocked the weapon into the darkness. Roy now appeared on the other side of the stairs with his weapon at the ready.

In his electronically altered voice, Oliver yelled at the man, "Step away from the child, Dover! There isn't a way out from here!"

"Yes there is!" the woman shouted as she lunged for Oliver. He managed to sidestep her, but in the process he got his foot caught on the metal rail, crashing to the ground. During the commotion, Roy managed to shoot her with a tranquilizing arrow, leaving her unconscious next to Oliver.

Oliver's eyes peered through the darkness. "Where did he go?"

"I didn't see him get past me," Roy responded.

Oliver growled in anger at his response. "Get the boy to safety. I'll go after Dover."

Roy did as he was told and carried the child back to the platform while Oliver dipped into the dark tunnel.

_"John is on his way to you now. Also, the cops are inspecting the area, one reported that he saw movement in the alley."_

In his moment of distraction from listening to Felicity's voice, Oliver didn't see the movement to his left as a silver blade came at him and sliced his side before he could counter the attack. He cursed in pain before jabbing his elbow into the direction of the attacker. Dover grunted as Oliver made contact with the man's chest, making him to stumble back to the wall.

Dover lunged again, but Oliver slid out of the way causing the man to land on his hands and knees. With struggle, he tried to crawl away into the darkness, but he wasn't quick enough. Oliver reached down grabbed the man, leaving him nowhere to go.

"I did it for the Master. I did it for the Master. I did it. I did it," the old man whimpered.

Oliver used a trick arrow to tie the old man to the railway. The cops would find him soon enough.

_"Don't head back the way you came from. Cops are searching the area. There is another platform not far from you, Digg, will be waiting for you there."_

He was able to make it to the next empty platform and up the stairs to the street. Diggle and Roy were waiting in a black van for him.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Diggle asked, shifting the van from park to drive and moving along the empty road.

He hadn't noticed the pain at his side until then, but when Diggle asked he pulled his hand away and saw that blood drenched his gloved palm.

"It's worse than I thought," he mumbled as he began to feel a tiring weight wash over him.

"Roy, put pressure on the wound. I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

* * *

He did''t remember when they arrive, but only saw the bright lights of the lair and the commotion from around him. He could feel the slight prick in his arm that meant they were attaching him to a blood supply.

He tried to lift his head, but only managed to groan in pain at the movement.

He felt another needle go into his shoulder before the pain seemed to vanish as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but when he awoke he felt Felicity's head resting against his arm. With his other arm, he reached across his body and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes opened when she felt his fingertips brush against her forehead.

"You're awake," she gasped, sitting up to see his face.

"Where's Roy and Digg?"

"I told them to go home and get some rest. You had been stable, so I said I would watch you."

"How bad was I hurt?" he asked as he slowly pushed himself upright, with her help.

"The cut wasn't deep, but it was rather large, which caused you to lose a lot of blood. Once we got the bleeding to stop you were already unconsciousness. So John gave you a blood transfusion and stitched you up. How are you feeling now? He told me to give you morphine if you were in pain."

"It hurts, but I'll be fine. Though I think I'll need help changing."

She blushed as she helped him from the table and into the bedroom. She sat him on the edge of the bed and with her help he removed his green leather pants and blood-soaked boxers. She averted her eyes as he slid a pair of basketball shorts on.

"If you want, there are clean shirts in the middle drawer," he panted, gesturing to the dresser across from him.

"I prefer you with your shirt off," she smiled.

He watched her as she pulled a blue shirt from the drawer and stripped down to her underwear. He couldn't help but notice the smoothness of the pale skin on her back. If only he had the strength, he would have reached out to touch her, but for now he only had the energy to sit in awe of her beauty. He secretly wished she would turn so he could see the front half of her, but instead she slid the shirt over her head and let it drop to her thighs before returning her attention to him.

She hooked her hands under his arms to help him scoot into the middle of the bed, and after removing her glasses, she climbed in next to his good side. He wrapped his arm around her should so she could tuck in close to him. She placed her hand over his Bratva tattoo before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked :D I should be posting another one soon.**


End file.
